A Woman Scorned
by kunoichidelahoja
Summary: After killing and disposing of Marion Crane, Norman is facing the consequences in a whole new way. A blend of the classic 1960 Psycho movie and the contemporary Bates motel TV show (2012-2017).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – let me be clear: **I DO NOT, REPEAT,** **DO NOT** **OWN PSYCHO OR BATES MOTEL. THIS IS NOT TO MAKE MONEY BUT TO WRITE CREATIVELY FOR NO OTHER PURPOSE BUT TO SHARE WITH OTHER PEOPLE!** This is in honor of Norma Louise Bates, who was murdered in her sleep by her son Norman, as well as for the others Norman has killed, regardless if they deserved to be killed or not.

Now I don't know how they're going to introduce Marion Crane into the show, but for this story, Marion is gonna be completely different from the movie character in Psycho. She's gonna be cursing quite a lot, be very suspicious of Norman, right from the get-go. Her thought process is like, "this guy _seems_ nice but he's hiding something, so I'm not gonna trust him for a second." Which is fine for her, since she's used to not trusting anyone. The only thing that stays the same is that Marion stole money – same amount as in the movie, $40,000 – from her place of work.

The story will be told entirely from Norman's perspective and mostly all of it takes place in his head. At this point, Marion is already dead and disposed of, just like in the movie. But Norman will recall meeting Marion, having dinner with her and mother killing her, but not necessarily in the shower. Norman has also killed other people, after killing him mom. I'm gonna say he's killed about 5 more people and the time that has passed since the season 4 finale of bates motel is about 10 years, just like it was ten years ago that Norman killed his mom in the original psycho. So he'll be about 28 years old. Marion is around the same age.

I'm gonna say that Romero was probably dumped with a bunch of bullshit charges and put in prison while Norman is off living in White Pine Bay, running the Bates motel the whole time. But don't worry, he'll turn up. J

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hello Norman."

Norman slowly turned to the source of the voice that just spoke to him. Although it was August, he felt the coldest chill go up his spine when looking at the person in front of him.

"What? Did you think it would be that easy to get rid of me? _Me_? Please Norman, I'm insulted."

Utter disbelief came over Norman. Mother killed this woman, so how was she still standing here, breathing? Mother always got her way after all.

"Oh for fucks sake are you that slow on the uptake? I'm in your head dumbass! I'm moving into this crazy shithole you call a head!"

Norman frantically shook his head, refusing to believe such a ridiculous statement.

"You can't talk now? Don't tell me I made you speechless. That's rich considering I can never really speak again since, you know, killed me." She said with a sneer.

"No it wasn't me, it was mother, she –"

Suddenly Marion had him by the throat, throttling him about. She slammed him against the wall, with a face resembling a demon. Her voice was so deep and booming it made Norman wish he was deaf. " **WHEN ARE GONNA STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR MOTHER!"**

Norman's heart never beat so loud. _Mother where are you, come save me…_

"Oh what's the matter Norman," her face and voice returned to normal, "are you gonna cry out for _Mother_?" she jeered out the word as if it were the most repulsive thing in the world to say. "Well, let her try and come dry your tears and bullshit you about how everything is gonna be okay, because it's not okay, Norman. It's not okay. You thought you could kill me and get away with it, but no. No more will you get to play the 'boy next door' act to fool people. No more do you get to convince everyone you're normal with your fancy words and your fake manners. You done killed the wrong bitch this time Norman, because I'm not gonna stop until you're a pathetic mess crying out for 'mother' to save you. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not gonna leave you alone." As she spoke her face slowly morphed into a demon once more, sending such terror into Norman he began trembling with fear. " **EVER!** " The proclamation wrung throughout the house, throughout his head.

The house became dead silent.

Norman wouldn't sleep a wink that night. He kept hearing hysterical cackling in his mind.

 _It was seven in the evening. The motel had an incredibly slow day today, not a single customer throughout the entire day. That bypass really did them in. Grabbing the keys, Norman was just about to close up for the night when he heard a car pull up by the entrance. A beautiful slender woman of about his age came out of the vehicle. She had medium length dirty blonde hair, with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a grey sweater with dark blue jeans and black combat boots. She strolled up to Norman with her car keys and a black tote bag in hand._

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _"_ _Hello."_

 _"_ _You closing for the night?"_

 _"_ _Uh, I was but if you'd like to book a room, I'd be happy to do that for you."_

 _The woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes I'd like to book a room. Thank you."_

 _The pair entered the small motel office. Norman logged into his computer and was ready for the lady's information. "Name?"_

 _"_ _Marion Crane."_

 _"_ _Address?"_

 _"_ _4075 Mulberry Lane, Apt. 5B, Seattle, Washington," she said curtly. Her eyes shifted away from Norman._

 _"_ _Phone number?"_

 _"_ _206-689-3697," her eyes shifted again, away from Norman and towards the countertop._

 _"_ _Which room would you like to have?"_

 _"_ _I don't really care, so long as I get one." Marion was bouncing her leg rapidly, as if she was dying to hide away into her room._

 _"_ _Well uh, alright, you can have room 4." Norman turned around and grabbed the key for the room. He turned back. "Now how long will you be staying?" he asked._

 _"_ _Just tonight, I'll head out first light tomorrow." She replied, her leg still bouncing. "How much?"_

 _"_ _$67 please," answered Norman. Marion handed over a hundred dollar bill before he could finish speaking and swiped the key from Norman's hand. By the time he blinked the woman was off to her room without another word._


	2. Chapter 2

It was six in the morning when Norman finally decided to rise from his bed. The maniacal laughter had subsided hours ago, allowing for some peace. He changed into his navy sweatshirt and khaki pants with matching shoes. He went downstairs to make breakfast; French toast, the way his mother makes them, accompanied with blackberries. Another quiet morning in the Bates household.

"Ugh, how can you stand this silence?" a discontented voice echoed from behind Norman, "It's absolutely mundane."

She appeared once again directly across from him, rearing her head of raw contempt. Her very presence had the hairs on the back of Norman's neck rise and his skin become ridden with goosebumps. But Norman decided to pay her no mind and continued eating. If he ignored her, surely she'll disappear like the unwanted nuisance she was.

"The silent treatment, really?" Marion noted sarcastically with a huff. "Yeah, as if that ever works. Dumb ass."

Norman focused on his chewing. Marion pulled a nearby chair and sat on it, leaning forward and whispering in Norman's ear. "I can play this game too you know. I can wait here all fucking day till you give in."

Norman screwed his eyes shut, his head was pounding as if Marion were pounding on his skill with her knuckles.

"Honey," he heard his mother's sweet voice call to him, "Count to five and the problem will disappear like they always do."

He began counting just as Mother taught him to when he was little and wanted his father's violent outbursts to go away.

1…

"Give in Norman…"

2…

"Don't think you've won Norman."

3…

"You've no idea what the fuck you're in for."

4…

Silence once again entered the Bates residence. Norman's breakfast had gotten cold. No matter, he lost his appetite anyway. He went to go wash his dish and recalled that he used the same dish rather recently.

 _It had been two years since Norman became the owner and runner of the Bates Motel. Sure, Mother would keep him company, as she wouldn't dare leave him. But the house had gradually edged into one of silence. Perhaps it was the bypass that discouraged potential users, or the fact that Norman rarely went beyond the motel, aside from procuring the necessities. Now, as he looked out of his kitchen window cleaning the asparagus, he felt…lonely._

 _This Marion Crane was the first person he interacted with in weeks. She seemed like a woman in trouble, where trouble was constantly_ _creeping on her like a shadow. One that clearly couldn't be shaken off no matter what. Mother did say he had a knack for attracting troubled women to him._

 _Minutes later he found himself at the guest's door, gently knocking it. Moments later, the door was opened to reveal a worn down, distraught Marion. Norman found himself wondering what she would look like if she were to smile._

" _Oh…hello there," Norman greeted lamely._

" _Hi." Marion responded drily._

 _Norman noticed the untouched takeout on the bed behind her._

" _Takeout not to your liking?" Norman asked._

" _Oh yeah, looks like it wasn't cooked long enough. I don't feel up to food poisoning tonight." Marion said snidely._

" _I see. Well I'm tonight and I have more than enough food. I thought after the long day you've had, you'd appreciate a hot meal." Norman offered._

 _Marion was in thought, considering the offer. Her stomach began to rumble, ready to accept Norman's kind gesture._ _However,_ _Marion herself seemed hesitant to accept. Perhaps she was unaccustomed to acts of kindness._

" _You usually make motel guests dinner?" Marion asked with her eyebrow arched in surprise._

" _Not usually no. Business has not_ _exactly_ _been booming due to the bypass_ _that was built. I was just offering,_ _but_ _if you don't want to and just wish to rest I completely understand." Norman turned to walk away. He stopped when he heard a faint grumble, and_ _turned his head back toward the woman._

 _Marion chuckled. "I guess I'll take you up on your offer after all," she said._

 _They were silent for the duration of the meal, save for idle chitchat and compliments about the food. It was only until Norman was serving dessert when Marion gathered the nerve to begin actual conversation._

 _"You're_ _very kind to go to all this trouble for me," she said gratefully, helping herself to some blackberry pie._

" _It was no trouble at all really," Norman replied. "I could use the company."_

" _You live alone?" Marion inquired._

" _No actually, I live with my mother," Norman informed. "She and I used to run the motel together, but she's been getting older and well…" Norman paused solemnly. "She isn't what she used to be, poor thing."_

" _So_ _you're here taking care of her?" inquired Marion._

 _"Yes, I'm all she has in this world." Norman said with a curt smile._

 _"You're sweet to look after her. Most people wouldn't bother." Marion stated._

 _"I figured since she took care of me I at least owe her the courtesy of caring for her, rather than throwing her away to some 'home'" Norman finished sardonically._

" _Don't you feel unfulfilled? Like time is passing you by taking care of her, when you could be out there living, meeting people and achieving your dreams?"_

" _Is that what you're doing?" Norman asked curtly._

 _Marion smirked wryly. "Trying."_

" _I'm perfectly content here, I don't need any dreams or to meet people." Norman said with a slightly higher tone, nostrils flaring as he inhaled rapidly. "Besides, a boy's best friend is his mother."_

 _Marion did not make a single comment about that. However, she realizes her misguided comment._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Its none of my business." Marion apologized._

 _"Everyone thinks they know what's best," Norman commented snidely, apparently not hearing Marion's attempt at atoning for her words._ " _What the hell do they know, the hypocrites, thinking they're so much better being 'normal'. What's normal anyhow? None of them would have done anything different if they had lived through what I have, what she did."_ _It was clear that Norman forgot Marion was there._

 _"Norman," Marion said,_ _snapping him out of his reverie. It took him a minute to compose himself._

 _"I – I am sorry you had to see that," Norman began._

 _"S'fine. It's none of my business," Marion repeated. She rised_ _to leave the kitchen, rushing to leave. "I'll be going back to my room now. I'm very tired."_

 _"I hope it wasn't anything I said –" Norman tried to explain._

 _"It has been a very long day to me, I just want to sleep." She quickly made for the door, and thankfully Norman made no move to stop her. She paused at the door and turned back to Norman._

 _"Thanks again for the food," she said curtly. Then she hurried along to her motel room below._


End file.
